James Luther (Earth-2911)
History Early Life Not much is known about Luther’s early life, what is known for sure is that he was born on January 1 in the year 2000, and he was the successor of a very wealthy family who belongs to a powerful ancient bloodline. Growing up, Luther was shown to excel in all physical and intellectual fields: he could already speak his first words in the first week of age, could walk when he was two months old and could fluently read and write by his first birthday; his physical abilities are no less than his intellect, being comparable to healthy kids several years older than he was. These special characteristics of his were later explained to be a result of his bloodline, which contains the DNA of some of the strongest and greatest warriors/leaders/scholars this world has ever seen; and the fact that his parents had tampered with his DNA even before he was born, which lead to the suppression of certain genes and the hyperactivating of others in order to engineer the “perfect human”. In the next eleven years after his birth, he studied in every single field he could get his hands on, whether it is scientific such as biology, astronomy, technology, physics, chemistry, and geography or humanitarian such as linguistics, literature, history, philosophy and anthropology; as a result, he became a master in virtually all of these fields even before passing the age of ten. Aside from acquiring knowledge, he also put heavy emphasis on the perfection of the body and mind, and he archived this through a revolutionary diet, specialized exercises, uberman sleep schedule and biofeedback treatment. But that still wasn’t enough, so by the age of 12, he set out on a journey around the world to seek enlightenment. In the following decades, he visited every single country within the seven continents, searched for lost cities and ancient temples, explored locations that no man had ever set foot on and studied how to further refine his mind and body. During his journey, he even learned and became a master of every form of mystic arts. Upon his twenty fifth birthday, he decided to return home after having completed the goal of perfecting himself and finding the true meaning of life. Trapped in the Lost Dimension Following his return, he spent the next several years on creating new technologies alongside the field of biological enhancements. Among the technologies he created , one of the most advanced was a portal gun which can hypothetically allow him to travel to different dimensions. Fortunately or unfortunately, the validity of this gun was proven during an accident, but it was at the cost trapping Luther in a different dimension for nearly a millennia. Characteristics Appearance In his human form, Luther is a handsome young man with forest green eyes, tawny gold skin, short jet black hair black that is always neatly kept as well as a very muscular yet well-toned body (he can alter all of these features whenever he wants). While he has worn all kinds of clothes over the years, the ones he usually wears the most are based on what his favorite movie characters wear and are named after them, such as: “Logan” style, “Underworld” style and “Agent 47” style. His ideal height, weight and build couple with not only confident and elegant manner but also compelling voice have made him an overwhelmingly charismatic person who is the very image of perfection and authority; even the goddess of love Venus had to admit that his smile can charm all goddesses and women alike. Also, as a side effect of his power, he is always passively releasing a pheromones that make him irresistibly attractive to the female side of any species. He is considered by most to be a mixed between Mongoloid, Caucasian and Negroid. In his other form, he becomes even more handsome, gains at least another 6 feet in height and a more bulkier build. He possesses shining eyes as blue as the ocean, flawlessly smooth skin, golden long hair and a voice that can “command even gods”. His uniform is a golden suit to match the color of his hair and is also tight enough to show the muscular outlines of his body. The suit has starry black gauntlets, boots and collar as well as a big belt which has a golden “Penrose triangle” symbol on it. It also includes a dark blue cape which has starry appearance on the side facing his back can be used as a shield because of the near indestructible nature of the material his suit is made from. Personality Before his complete transformation into the Paradox, and even before that when he had yet to be stuck in the Lost Dimension, Luther was a somewhat sociable, caring, conscentious man and above all a pacifist. He represented perfectly what a the pinnacle of human potential should be like, and has the gift of always being able to see the good in people even when they don’t see it themselves. He was righteous, brave and always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. Following his return from the Lost Dimension, he has taken on a much more cruel and realistic way of dealing with situations. He has no hesitation when it comes to killing people he deems worth it, often in a very brutal way that ends up with his victims not in one piece. This earns him the reputation of a terrifying monster who will never show mercy to those who he considers his preys. With all that said, he still retains some of his former moral codes such as always protect the innocents and never compromise even in the face of death. As Paradox, his personality differs vastly from other versions of his. He seems to become much calmer, even emotionless perhaps and will go to any length to retain the balance between Oblivion and Creation. This is due to the sudden change in perspective from a lower dimensional being to one that has no dimensional limitations at all. To better put it, Creation as a whole are closer to illusion and hologram than actual existences for him now, not to mention this illusion is constantly undergoing destruction and rebirth. He also views himself, all being in Creation and even Oblivion as nothing more than puppets in a gigantic drama play whose audiences are the readers and The One Above All. As the Void, he craves nothing but the complete destruction of everything, even Death itself. This is because the Void originates from Oblivion, the personification of nothingness, and that the Void was here before the First Firmament was even in existence, and will still be here long after everything has ceased to exist. Relationship Allies * Vyvyan : Pet dragon and potential love interest Attributes Powers Homo Superior Physiology: ' Even without the Marvel Force, Luther is still undeniably one of the most powerful being in the universe due to his stats as the orginal Hyuman. His powers are a result of a mutation that allows him to survive in the Lost Dimension, whose environments are far harsher than that of Earth. This mutation was the result of several factors, such as the consumption of a strange fruit known as the “Evolutis Fruit”, the interaction with a miraculous substance known as Dionesium, which has the ability to restore the users to their prime, and the effects of unstable and different laws of physics of the dimension on him. It took nearly a millennia from start to finish of the transformation, but the result couldn’t be described as anything other that incredible. *'Hyuman Physical Attributes: Being the oldest Hyuman in existence, Luther can exhibit a level of physical power that is rare even by his species’ standards. On average, he can lift up to 100 tons, run slightly pass the speed of sound, tank explosions that level a dozen city blocks, possess a low level healing factor that can regenerate served limb, heightened senses more advanced than any animal on Earth. Using Body Supremacy, his physical abilities are instantly improved by magnitudes, allowing him to lift several millions of time his own weight, breaks the March 1000 sound barrier, tanks an explosion that releases the same energy as the Krakatoa Eruption, regenerates from being beheaded, reacts in less than 1/100 of a nano-second, etc. He can even further empower himself by absorbing anything in the surrounding environments, allowing each of his stats to reach universal level or even infinite by 3-dimensional standards. *'Hyuman Mental Attributes': While Luther’s body is a great source of strength, his mind is even greater. He possesses inhumanly accurate memory, incredible information processing rate, greater concentration capacity, immeasurable intelligence, parallel information processing and even hypersanity. He can also use telekinesis at the particle level, telepathy with range on planetary scale, teleportation that can break through the space-time barrier, etc. All of these abilities are amplified even more while he is used Hyper Mind and to a far greater extent when he is empowering himself with absorbed energy. *'Body Supremacy: ' Thanks to his physiology and in addition to his own rigorous training, Luther has gained complete and utter control over the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, cells, etc all the way down to the genetic level. By his own words, some of the things he is capable of doing but not limited to are : utilizing 100% of his muscle (human can only do 20); increasing his body temperature to steel melting point or decreasing it to ice cold stage; manipulating all the chemicals in his body like adrenaline and endorphins; complete control over his own cardiac functions; forcing his body to regenerate missing limbs and survive decapitation; making himself age faster, slower, reverse age or unable to age at all; enhancing or weakening his muscle mass by commanding it; harnessing his bio-energy (electric and magnetism) to use it as weapon or force-field; changing the colors of his eyes or hair and the sound of his voice; accessing and modifying his entire genetic code at will **'Limit Breaker:' During his training to gain control of his body in the Lost Dimension, Luther discovered a technique which allowed him to completely remove all the limiters placed on his body. This allows him to actively and continuously grow stronger during battle, adapt to all the attacks of his opponents even the unknown ones almost instantly and enhancing all of his other abilities, etc. However, prolonged usage of this ability release may cause strain and other side effects, and in the worst case can lead to death. *'Hyper Mind: ' Similar to his body, Luther’s mind had gone through an evolution of its own and therefore had become far superior to that of the finest human. As stated by Luther himself, his mind is like that of the most advanced super computer on Earth, only better; this means that it can process a seemingly unlimited amounts of information without any hindrances or backlashes. In other words, he can process a nigh-infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information he has on them. Some of the abilities he has shown with his mind are: limited telepathy but extreme telepathic resistance; the ability to run through every single possibilities of an event or a fight before it even begin, allowing him to always make the choice which leads to his desire result, he has even stated on multiple occasions that he is “always a million moves ahead”; can read the languages of human body, allowing him to predict their actions, often before they even know what they are about to do in addition to the ability to replicate all of his opponents’s moves perfectly after having seen them only once; processing multiple stimulations and calculations all at once without straining himself, similar to having multiple people inside his head each thinking about a different thing; and even the ability to identify the weaknesses in structures, biological life forms or events, etc in order to break them. Due to this ability, even his view of the world can become similar to that of a computer, effectively allows him to instantly grap any information and comprehend them right away. **'Autopilot Mode:' Due to the nature of his computer-like mind, he is capable of entering a state called autopilot, which basiclly turns him into a nigh-unstoppable battle machine though at the cost of his self-awareness. During the activation period he will become a third person within his own mind, only able to give advices to the now main body which acts no different from a machine. In this state, he is immune to all the emotions that would usually hinder him from finishing his tasks; all of his physical abilities will be pushed to the limit or even beyond as long as the task is complete; all of his physical pains also disappear; even heavy damages to his brain can be healed and separated body parts can still work as if they have a mind of their own; he also gains extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary (his body is actually reacting without receiving signals from the brain), allowing him to have more time to strategize, better movements coordination and his auto-reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. *'Omni-Absorption:' As part of his adaptions to the harsh environment of the Lost Dimension, his body has developed the ability to absorb and metabolis matter/energy in the surrounding environments to replace the need for food, water and air. The things can also be turned into power he to enhance his own physical and metal abilities and for various other purposes. Some of the powers he has shown are : enhancing his physical strength and durability to planetary/stellar/cosmic level, moving as fast or faster than the speed of light, heat vision, x-vision, accelerated vision, telescopic vision, the ability to convert energy into light, fire, electricity, microwave, self-sustenance, turning his body into any types of solid/liquid/gas/plasma and radiation immunity. The Marvel Force: Luther’s most well-known and greatest weapon is his access to the Marvel Force. Contrary to what most people think, the Marvel Force wasn’t created by Luther’s powers, but it is actually the power that recreated him. It is said by Luther that when he consumed the Super-Soldier Serum and the Elixir of Power, he didn’t gain any new powers, but rather the release of his consciousness which later went on to fuse with the force in its primordial state. *'Transcendent Physical & Mental Abilities :' As Paradox, Luther’s physical and metal abilities have been heightened to the level where battles are more like metaphors and clash of ideas/concepts than actual battles. It is stated that his mind and body are transcendent and beyond any dimensional limitations. He is somehow strong enough to interact and lift all of creation plus nothingness at the same time, possess omnipresent on the omniversal scale, durability to ignore any attacks that have dimensional limitations, more inerasable than any concept themselves, can view and comprehend how the Omniverse was created in less than a plank instant, omnikinesis, omnipathy, limited omniscient in the scope of the Omniverse, etc. *'Nigh-Omnipotence & Omniscient & Omnipresent :' While Luther’s physical and mental abilities are certainly impressive, it is still not his main power. His main power are the ability to create/destroy/bend both everythingness and nothingness to his will, omniscient in the scope of the Omniverse and being everywhere, everywhen and as everything within existence and outside of existence all at once. He can completely erase every concept from existence, or even existence itself; battle with Oblivion, the manifestation of nothingness, on equal ground; recreate the entire Omniverse in his image; becomes creation or at least merge it into himself; existing outside of creation; etc. Abilities Grandmaster Martial Artist: Luther is undoubtedly one of, if not the best martial artist in the entire universe. Ever since he was born until the time he grown into his twenty, he has been subjected to just about every single martial art known to man, and even many that have been thought to be lost in human history. Within his memory alone, there are already an unfathomable of Earth’s martial arts, such as Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jui-jitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate; many of which were taught to him by letting him experience them with his own body while some others were directly downloaded into his mind via extremely advanced computer. However, despite having mastered so many martial arts, these are only what he has learned as a human; as Paradox, he travels across many creations, exploring different worlds in search for civilization to learn of their cultures and their combat systems. By his own admittance, the time he has spent doing this is no less than an eternity, and as a result, he has mastered not only master all the martial arts native to Earth but many from different worlds, like martial arts that allow him to enter even the astral plane or martial art that incorporate psychic attacks into their style. As a matter of fact, his innate talent and dedication for martial art has even endowed him with the ability to master them at the instinctual level. *'All Weapons Mastery:' As a byproduct of his martial arts training, Luther has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is a master swordman, shieldman, archer, spearman, gunman and virtually any weapons known to the human race. He is also a master of unconventional and futuristic weapons such as electric lasso, shock gaunlet, blaze tonfas, etc. Even genius and weapon masters such as Beast, Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Shang-Chi and Iron Fist has to admit his superiority to them when it comes down to wielding and mastering weapons. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his natural physical abilities and rigorous training from young age, Luther has become an exceptional athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed along with many that can’t even be performed by superhumans like Daredevil or Spider-Man. Even without his Sentry power, Luther is still considered to be one of the best acrobat in the Marvel Universe and is one of the few to be able to do a decuple flip, which most thought to be physically impossible. His explosiveness and quickness in acrobat also aid him in battles, earning him the nickname “the untouchable”. *'Master Marksman:' Trained from youth all the way to adulthood, combine with his already superhuman sense, Luther’s accuracy is simply uncanny. He can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in his brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved, which means that he need only to aim for an instant to aim. He has been shown to judge extremely long distance, the strength needed to fire a projectile, and the path his prey will move with amazing accuracy. Even visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation can’t hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on his targets, and his focus is so intense that he can shut out any outside distractions. *'Master Assassin:' Due to his extensive martial arts training, Luther has proven to be a world level assassin and even one of the most dangerous in the universe. He is a master at stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. He is capable of breaching even the top security facilities (Galactus and Thanos’s ships), assassinating even superhumans with extreme sense ranging from Daredevil to Hyperion with ease and without being detected. His ability as an assassin is so good that he managed to take out an entire army of super-soldiers while being depowered singlehanded and break into the Area 51 to reach the deepest in less than 10 minutes completely unnoticed. *'Optimal Human Condition:' Even before gaining his power as the Sentry, and even before that when he still wasn’t a Hyuman, Luther was already the perfect representation of what the peak of human potential is like. He was physically superior to any Olympic-Level athletes and smarter than even the like of T’Challa and Doom. In his prime as an unenhanced human, he was strong enough to punch an through a reinforced metal door; bend steel bars with his bare hands; fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles; able to exert himself to peak capacity for hours without fatigue; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets; even his lifespan is more and aging rate is slower than a human; durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced attacks; intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans; can recover from injuries in very short-periods of time; flexible enough to coordinate his limbs perfectly and his combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. *'Master Power Napper:' Luther has mastered the art of power naps, allowing him to replenish of the necessary energy a normal man need from a night of sleeping in less than a minute. He has even stated that he only needs a hour or two of sleep per week. Super-Genius Intellect: Being the most intelligent person on the planet (IQ well over 1000), Steve Rogers is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. Even without his superpowers, he is still widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. He has shown to be capable of learning a variety of essential skills and advanced capabilities in a day, which would take other geniuses years to achieve mastery over, memorize any knowledge instantly without any mistakes, and process information at a much faster rate, possess amazing skills of deduction and reasoning, is a master strategist, possess an extensive scientific knowledge, etc. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' One of Luther’s most notable attribute is his immense talent for tactics and strategies, and he has even been hailed as genius in this by people like Doom, Namor and T’Challa. He is widely considered to be one of the best strategists in the Marvel Universe, wether on or off the battlefields. In a battle led by him, Tony measured the chances of winning based on MVP’s strategy to be 99.99 %, while even other master tacticians and genius like Tony himself are only at 80%. Due to this talent and his resourcefulness, he has been shown to be a master at preparation, being able to take down the entire Avengers, Defenders and various other superhuman teams all by himself even while depowered. He is also extremely good at improvisation, as he can formulate and alter his strategies on the fly to defeat his enemies no matter what they throw at him. This is best proven by Nick Fury’s quote : “Give the man a hour, hell a minute and he will be able to come up with something that allows a rag tag army outfitted with sticks and stones to kick the asses of an elite military fighting force with advanced weapons and air support.” *'Natural Born Leader:' Being such a charismatic and talented tactician, Luther has also proven to be a natural born leader. In battle or just in their daily lives, it is not Thor, Iron Man or even T’Challa who people mostly choose to follow, it is rather MVP. This is despite the fact that he seems to like working alone, and has even stated so on a few occasions. It is thanks to this skill that he has been elected to be the leaders of Avengers, Defenders, Guardians of the Galaxy, etc. He also has various other contacts wether it is in the superhuman community or the underground world. *'Polymath:' Luther possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, mythology, geography, history, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. He has also gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics and mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand. Not only is a genius by Earth’s standards, but also on the universal scale as well; this is proven by his knowledge over various other advanced civilizations in the universe. Given enough time, he is capable of creating virtually anything, whether is super advanced machine capable of terraforming planets, or advanced biological life forms with powers rival that of gods. He is also a master in the art of hypnotism, disguise, detective work, escapism, tracking and hunting, etc. *'Master Vehicular Operator:' Luther has mastered the art of driving, piloting, riding just about any vehicle in existence, even the one he has never seen. He has been shown operating cars, bikes, aircrafts, locomotives, boats, submarines, spaceships, time machines and even giant robot suit with ease. He is also very fond of combat while using a vehicle. *'Omnilingualism:' As part of the Sentry’s power, he can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages he has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. He can even communicate with non-human animals and read body language. Indomitable Will: It is usually said that it is not the power that makes the man, but the man who makes the power, this is best proven in the case of the Sentry considering his unnaturally strong will. With it alone, he is pretty much immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. With the help of his willpower, he has faced great physical pain, psychological trauma and has always refused to surrender no matter what. As a matter of fact, his willpower is so strong that Spider-Man had questioned that was it due to the Sentry’s power that allowed him to cheat death and push himself past his limits, or was it a result of his abnormally strong willpower. Threat Level By "lesser beings": *He is classified as being far Beyond Alpha Level Threat and Mutate by Maria Hill *He is stated to be an Extinction-level threat by Nicky Fury *Reed Richard has stated that his power level is too high for any system to classify him By Cosmic Entities: *The Abstracts rank him as one of the most powerful and dangerous being in the Hyperverse *The Beyonders consider him to be the only real threat agasit them *The Celestials consider him to be the only being superior to them Weaknesses Mental Blocks: Subconsciously places an uncountable amount of mental blocks in his mind to prevent himself from ever reaching his true potential. Lack Of Emotions: The longer he stays in his Sentry form, the faster his humanity fades away Paraphernalia Equipments Enhancements: As a super-soldier, James has been given various enhancements over the years, whether it is biologically, cybernetically, magically, etc. Of them all, the most notable enhancements are : the original Super-Soldier Serum, the Master-Control Yoctobots, the Elixir of Power, and Soul & Spirit Circuit. *'Super-Soldier Serum:' The Super-Soldier Serum, also called the Super-Soldier Formula or the Super-Soldier Compound, is the name for a chemical made to increase the physical and metal attributes of its recipient to beyond what is humanly possible, often ranging from enhanced to super and finally to meta-human level. Despite its name, the Super Soldier Serum is actually only a part of the Super Soldier Process. The initial successful treatment was in three parts. In the beginning, the subject will be required to receive extensive and intensive training in both the physical and mental departments, until they attain the necessary qualities while at the same time receiving tests to check their compatibility with the serum. Once the unqualified subjects have been filtered out, the rest of them will then receive the serum via injection. The moment the proper dosage is reached, the subjects will be exposed to several unknown bands of radiation called Vita-Rays, which has the effect of stabilizing the serum and allowed it to affect the subjects at an accelerated rate. Another effect of the serum is that it can act as a substitute for other elements which can lead to the awakening of the latent power within a person. For example: if the user of serum has an X-Gene, they will be able to awaken their mutant power without going through the normal process, the same can be said for other races like Inhumans and so on. Unlike its other succeeding versions however, the components of the original serum is scattered throughout the Omniverse, and could only be found by a beyond-dimensional being like the Sentry. *'Master-Control Wecobots:' During the time when Sentry was one with the Heart of the Omniverse (HOTO), he effectively gained omnipotence, omniscience and omnipresence. Although this power was lost upon his disconnection with the HOTO, he managed to retain some of its power, and that power is his access to the Reality Equation aka the source code of the universe. However, he found himself being unable to have full control over the power yet, which he theorized could lead to his body becoming unstable in the normal reality and his mind suffering a breakdown. In order to prevent this, Sentry created super advanced weco-size machines known as Wecobots that bond to him at the subatomic level. Thanks to this, Sentry can stabilize his form as well as gaining control over the equation, though indirectly. Due to being yocto-size machine, the wecobots also has the ability to create superpowers for its host in case of emergency. *'Elixir of Power:' Considered by many to be the magical version of the Super-Soldier Serum, the elixir however affects not the body and mind, but the soul and spirit of the user. It is also said to be an enhanced version of Elixir of Life, meaning that it grants the user not only supernatural stats, but also true immortality alongside immunity to all soul and mystical based attack. Like the Super-Soldier Serum, the Elixir is only one part of the experiment to create the perfect warrior. The experiment includes three phases like its scientific counterpart: phase one is when the subjects is tested their worthiness and reaction to the power, phase two is them taking the elixir orally, and the final phase has them go through a ritual which will channel the source of all supernatural powers into their body. Another similarity to the serum is that the elixir can awaken the innate supernatural power of its user, such as: Chi manipulation, Aura usage and in most case magic (this is due to most of its users being Homo Magis). The components of the elixir is scattered throughout the omnivores, much like its scientific counterpart. *'Soul & Spirit Circuit:' The Soul Circuits or Spirit Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the user’s body and what connect them to the Akashic Record. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert one type of mystical energy into another, like Chi into Aura or Life-Force into Mana and allow the user to have accesss to a fraction of the Akashic Record. Being the path which connects the material world to the astral plane, the circuits don’t actually reside on the human body but rather the soul together with the spirit, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. Dimensional Compressors: Also known as Dimensional Storage, the DC is a 4D gateway to a pocket universe where Sentry keeps his stuffs. Due to being 4D in nature, the inside of the pocket is therefore similar to a white, limitless, floorless and indestructible room, which allow the user the be unburdened by the weight of the objects while carrying them. Also, small and simple objects are stored and can be retrieved immediately while more complex ones have to be systematically deconstructed or reconstructed first. Although capable of changing the compressor’s appearance to his will, Sentry primarily puts it in the form of an easily overlooked wristwatch. Symbiotic Costume: In his human form, Sentry’s costume is a sentient being who is symbiotically bound to his body. This grants him a variety of powers if he choose to draw from it such as: superhuman physical power, regenerative healing factor, weapons absorption and creation, immunity to all sonic and heat based attacks, etc. When he is in his Sentry’s form, the costume will feed on the energy he produces to further strengthen itself, allowing it to show a variety of new abilities like being indestructible. Weapons Transportations